Betrayal
by howlingwolf331
Summary: Gotta keep running! Gotta keep running! I can't let them catch me! My family and friends...I had to leave them. I had to. It was the only way... They are getting closer. Black spots clouded my vision. The last thing I remember before passing out was seeing a blur of white and hearing the sound of a hovercraft flying above me.


My first Cato and Katniss story! I have many more to come, hopefully.

By the way, this story is in Katniss' point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Don't rub it in.

* * *

Gotta keep running! Gotta keep running!

I can't let them catch me!

All I can think of is Prim.

Prim, my mother, Peeta, Gale...even that stupid cat the Prim loves so much.

I had to leave them. I had to. It was the only way. To keep them all safe.

I scream as I trip over an uplifted tree root.

"Get her!" I hear them shout.

"Kill her!" says another.

I push myself up and start to run again.

I wish I had my bow and arrows with me, even though it would do nothing to help me.

Not with their armor.

Pain.

Everything hurts. My legs, my arms, my head. They are sore.

"Miss. Everdeen!"

They are getting closer. I'm just about to give up.

No! I won't give up!

There!

All I feel is relief.

There is a small hole in the ground and I realize that it is a cave only big enough for me to fit in.

Without thinking, I jumped in, moving as far back as I could possibly go.

Black spots clouded my vision and my heart was beating a mile a minute.

Thundering footsteps zoomed past the cave I was in.

The last thing that I remember before passing out is seeing a blur of white and the humming of a hovercraft flying above me.

It was just another normal day in District 12. Hunting with Gale in the woods near both of our homes.

So far I had caught three squirrels, two birds, and one rabbit.

"You think we should start heading back now, Catnip?"

Gale caught a few too, but he wasn't as lucky as me considering how he only had a rabbit in one hand and a bird in the other. I smiled down at his hands.

"No squirrels today, Gale?" I laughed.

He shook his head, "Those pests are too hard to nab. Always scurrying about on their trees."

Gale chuckled and I knew where his next words were going.

"Kind of like you, actually."

I rolled my eyes and handed him one of my squirrels. I interrupted him before he could decline.

"You have a bigger family than me. It's alright."

We both smiled as we walked back to the Hob. The peacekeeper we sell our game to was sitting in an old, rickety chair with his eyes on us.

Gale put his rabbit and bird on the desk and the man took them. He switched out the dead animals with a small bag of bread.

Gale kindly grabbed the bag and then I put down the two squirrels, two birds, and rabbit that I caught.

The peacekeeper grunted in disapproval.

"Not big enough, girlie."

Anger started to flow through me.

"What do you mean they're not big enough? Gale had smaller game than me!"

He did nothing but shrug.

"I expected that from him. You, however, are more experienced so I should expect bigger game."

"So what can I get for these then?" I huffed.

The man in white pulled a small sack out from under the desk. This bag full of bread made Gale's bag look like it belonged to the president himself.

"This," I gestured to the bag, " is all I get?"

He glared at me and said,"Yes, that's all you get. Now run along, kiddies, before I change my mind."

Gale and I started to walk away with our bread. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Gale glance at me.

"You won't gain anything from it, Katniss. Don't do it."

I turned on my heels and strode over to the evil man. I could hear Gale screaming from behind me, yelling at me to stop.

I clenched my fist, my knuckles turning white, and punched him.

His head snapped to the side from the impact.

Everything seemed to freeze as I realized what I had just done.

The peacekeeper slowly turned his head back, his eyes narrowed.

I knew then that nothing would ever be the same again.

"You have assaulted a man of the authority, young lady. And for that you will pay the price."

My eyes widened,"What?!"

The man stood and towered over me, though he was still behind his desk.

"And not only have you assaulted me, but you have also been breaking the law. Hunting illegally."

At that point, Gale grabbed my wrist and ran from the building, pulling me along with him.

What have I done? Oh god, what have I done?

We arrived at my house, running inside and startling my mother.

"What happened? What's wrong?" she asked.

Prim ran downstairs upon hearing the commotion.

Gale shook his head.

"I did something terrible."

My mother did not say anything. She just stood there, her eyes widened.

"I hit the peacekeeper who buys our game. He wouldn't give me enough food for my kill."

Somewhere outside, you could hear stomping and it was coming closer to the house.

"They only want me."

I looked at both Prim and my mother.

"I have to leave."

Prim began to cry.

"But why? We can just explain to them that it was all a big mistake."

"I wish it were that simple, Little Duck."

She held onto me, sobbing into my shirt.

"I have to go, Prim. It's the only way to keep you guys safe."

I said my goodbye's and left before I could start crying.

But it was already too late.

I ran into the woods, hearing the faint sounds of shouts coming from the peacekeepers as they invaded my house.

I didn't have to turn around to know that they were looking for me.

Three days...

One week...

A month...

This was how long I was out there.

I stopped to eat every once in a while. Or at least every time that I saw food which wasn't very often.

I walked most of the time. Only running when I heard the sound of a twig snapping or the sound of a hovercraft flying nearby.

A few days later, the peacekeepers that were after me appeared.

They were searching everywhere for me.

I silently got up from where I was sitting and slowly tip-toed away, praying that they wouldn't see me.

I had no such luck.

The head peacekeeper, the man I had punched, caught me in his glance and I took off running.

Gotta keep running! Gotta keep running!

I can't let them catch me!

All I can think of is Prim.

Prim, my mother, Peeta, Gale...even that stupid cat the Prim loves so much.

I had to leave them. I had to. It was the only way. To keep them all safe.

"Miss. Everdeen!" It was the man that I had hit.

There is a small hole in the ground and I realize that it is a cave. I jumped in.

Black spots clouded my vision. My heart beating a mile a minute.

Thundering footsteps zoomed past.

The last thing I remember before passing out was seeing a blur of white and the humming of a hovercraft flying above me.

I awake with a start. It is dark outside.

I move around slightly and I realize that I was still in that small cave.

I cautiously peered out of the opening.

There was no one there. Just footprints in the dirt.

I knew it hadn't been long because I was still lightheaded and dizzy from running too much.

I crawled out of the hole and began the unbearable walk.

Walk where? I honestly had no idea where I was going. But I knew that I had to find shelter because I couldn't stay hiding in that cave forever and I also didn't want to pass out in the open.

I'd be vulnerable.

My legs felt like lead. They didn't want to hold me up anymore, but I forced myself to keep going.

When I thought that I couldn't take anymore of this torture, I looked towards the sky and saw a building.

The white words that were painted on the building filled me with dread.

District 2.

I didn't care.

I figured that it was better than nothing.

The first building that I saw had a lot of people outside so I couldn't go there.

I noticed that there were no peacekeepers marching about.

Figures.

Stupid capitol dogs.

A few buildings later, I came across a rather large house.

I wouldn't call it a house, but I wouldn't call it a mansion either.

It looked fairly empty compared to all of the other places, but I would guess that these people were probably sleeping since the place was not run down.

I guess it would have to do. I didn't have much time.

My legs were aching and I was becoming more dizzy.

I wouldn't last much longer.

I jogged over to the front door.

I knocked a few times before I fell onto my knees.

My breathing was becoming shallow as I stared up, hopefully, at the brown door.

Nobody.

Nobody was answering.

I was going to die here. Out in the open.

The only thing that was holding me up now was my knees and my arms.

I looked down at the doorstep, tears running down my face and dripping onto the grey concrete.

I heard a click and a slight creak as the door opened.

My eyes shot back up to meet wide, icy blue ones.

...And I collapsed.

* * *

Should I continue? Is it good or bad?  
Please review!


End file.
